You Belong With Me Lelouch
by KeiraChan1994
Summary: He refused to look me in the eyes, most likely his pride bruised from me seeing him cry like that. All of this was that girls fault. She didn’t deserve him… OneShot LuluxC.C


MiMzXD: You know Kei-Chan… You should really use a disclaimer. You could get sewed.

LuluxKei101: Wow Keito-Chan, that's the smartest thing you've ever said! Ahem, I do not own Code Geass or any of it's awestasmic characters. (Not including Kallen, Shirley, or Charles Di Britannia)

MiMzXD: …..

------

You Belong With Me Lelouch

"I'm sorry Shirley; I didn't know how that looked to you." Lelouch said sincerely into his light blue cell phone. He was talking to Shirley. His girlfriend. I heard her murmured response, and his eyes seemed to go darker. She was most likely giving him a guilt trip. Again. BIG surprise. She could be so selfish at times…

You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset.

She's going off about something that you said.

Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

"I was honestly just talking to Kallen-San. It was nothing, really." He spoke urgently. There was a pause, and then she seemed to ask a question. His body tensed. He couldn't tell her the truth; she couldn't find out again, that he was Zero. He'd have to think of a lie quick, and make it believable. That shouldn't be too hard for him.

"We were discussing Ms. Presidents request about having a cosplay festival." He answered in an even and calm tone. One of the qualities I admired about him. He could out lie a lawyer. There was a quiet response, which sounded like an "Oh". Then silence. I sighed and started to tie my hair into a pony tail, my eyes watching his face. He was speaking quietly, most likely to make sure I can't hear. I reached over to the radio on his night stand and turn it on the J-Rock station. Vidoll's song "Blue Star" Started to fill the big room. Why is he even dating her? She could never know his other identity… It was bad enough when she found out when Mao told her. She doesn't understand what he is going through.

I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.

And she'll never know your story like I do…

I glanced over at his desk. Aside from the scattered papers, a mix of homework from school and plans for the Black Knights there was a picture of his beloved red head. She was wearing her school uniform, and was bending over facing the camera. That repulsive skirt was barely visible. I rolled my eyes and removed the white dress shirt I had borrowed for him, and put on my clack and blue t-shirt. I now realized that she had hung up. He stood there, the phone still pressed against his ear. I knew what had happened. She had broken up with him…again. How many times has she dumped him, broke his heart, and then took him back only to repeat the vicious cycle? Oh yes that's right. Eight times. She thinks she can do whatever she wants just because she had just recently joined the cheer squad, and had somehow made it to be cheer caption. I had secretly attended the games she cheered at, curious to how in the world she made cheer caption. I spent that day sitting on the top of the bleachers, cursing to the gods. 'She is good.' I had found myself thinking. I saw him smiling at her, in his usual seat in the first row. I remember thinking how I wanted you to smile at me like that…Maybe one day…Gah. What am I thinking?

She wears short skirts

I wear t-shirts

She's cheer caption and I'm on the bleachers.

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for, has been here the whole time.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me.

You belong with me.

He finally closed the phone and gently placed it on the small circular coffee table next to him. I walked over to him slowly, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at me, his violet eyes held so much sadness. I gave him a reassuring nod, and took his head in mine and lead him outside.

"Where are we going?" he asked me in a quiet, broken vpice. Something that always made me heart throb. For reasons, unknown to me.

"For a walk around the campus. It'll help clear your mind." He didn't protest, and let me lead him. He didn't worry about my appearance, seeing how today was the Cosplay Festival. I apparently fit in. I noticed how he wasn't wearing his school uniform, instead he wore a white button down shirt, and dark blue jeans. Finally we reached our destination. I sat down on a bench that was surrounded by flowers, and he sat next to me in silence.

Walking the streets with you and you're worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this how it ought to be.

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,

Hey isn't this easy?

Still in an awkward silence, I stared at his face. A sad expression loomed over his features, his eyes continued to stare at a bright blue flower. I stared into his eyes, gazing at the reflection of the blue flower in his eyes. He must have noticed me, seeing how his pale cheeks went bright pink. I felt my cheeks get warm, and to my astonishment I too was blushing. I re-composed myself, and reached down to pick up a orange flower. I held it by the stem gently, and studied it's large petals. I saw Lelouch stare at me from the corner of my eye, and I smiled. I was about to put it on the bench when his pale hand grabbed mine gently. I turned to look at him puzzled, and he gently took the flower out of my hand with his other hand and slid it behind my ear, and moved my hair over it. I blushed and he smiled softly at me.

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen in a while since she brought you down.

you say you're fine, I know you better than that.

Say what cha doing with a girl like that?

"Thanks you for being concerned. I'm okay now." He said softly, but his eyes told me a different story. I smiled and nodded. He must have not noticed that his hand was still holding mine gently. Not that I cared…. He blinked twice and looked down at our hands. His face seemed to resemble the color of the roses around us, and he quickly let go. I hid my frown, and moved my hand back to my side. My other hand touched the flower in my hair, and I saw Lelouch smile.

"It looks good on you, you should wear flowers in your hair more often." He rose, and offered his hand to me. I smailed and placed my hand in his as he helped me get up. Once I was standing, he let go of my hand.

"I need to go back to my room and work on the Black Knights next move." He said while sighing. I nodded. He smiled at me, then turned around and walked away.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along so why can't you see,

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All of this time how could you not know baby?

You belong with me

You belong with me

I touched the flower again, and gently took it out and placed it in my open palm. I studied it and let it fall to the ground.

"Looks good on me? …Lelouch..you are such a liar." I murmured and started walking back to his room. I walked into his room, and my eyes widened. He was on his couch, head in his hands, and crying his heart out. Without thinking I rushed over to him, and held him in my arms. I felt him jump slightly, but then his arms wrapped around me, his head awkwardly buried in my chest. But I didn't say anything, I just let him cry. I held him like I did when Princess Euphiemia was killed, but this time I started to cry as well. In attempt to calm both me and him down I muttered;

"What a strange way for a witch to die…melted by her partners tears. That damn water." Even at my puor joke, he laughed slightly. He slowly let go of me, and moved his head away. He refused to look me in the eyes, most likely his pride bruised from me seeing him cry like that. All of this was that girls fault. She didn't deserve him…

I remember you driving to my house

In the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry.

And I know your favorite songs, and you tell me about your dreams

Think I know where you belong; think I know it's with me

"I-I'm sorry for clinging like that." He finally whispered I smiled and placed my hand over his.

"Don't be." I said softly, his eyes bored deep into mine…as if he was looking into my soul. We sat there in silence, his violet orbs staring into my golden ones.

Can't you see I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

I've always been by his side, always been there to protect him… I was there when Marianne was killed, when he and Nunnally were sent to Area 11, when he met Kururugi Suzaku, when he killed Prince Clovis, when he killed Princess Euphiemia, and when he became Zero. I knew everything about him. Before I knew it, my heart's beating would quicken whenever he spoke my name. His warm smile seemed to melt the ice covering my heart. When did I start to feel this way? Why him? Why is it that I care more about him, then I did about the others I have made contracts with?

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All of this time how could you never know baby?

You belong with me

You belong with me

You belong with me

I am to live alone, always. No one can ever change that. That is what it means to be an immortal…But this boy, no. This man, cares about me. Truly does…And I? I..I care about him. With my entire being. I noticed how his eyes were still glued to my face. I felt tears rim the corners of my eyes. I hardly cried, but when I did he would always try to comfort me.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. More tears came as I gently cupped his cheek in my hand. He blushed slightly, and his own hand covered mine, holding it in place. Realization hit me full blast. He could never love a witch like me. It wasn't possible. I was just his dear friend. The one who knew all his secrets.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, more panicked now. Seeing how I was literally, crying my heart out.

"You… and I… You… won't…can't….love me." I whispered the last part, but unfortunately, he still heard it. There was silence. I was about to turn and run. Run from these feelings of loss and regret. Then I felt his arms wrap around me gently. I was in shock. What was this? His way of rejection? His chin rested on the top of my head.

"…If…" His voice startled me. He paused for a moment, thinking over his words carefully. "If you think…that what you said was true…then…you truly do not know me at all." He said calmly, and I felt his jaw move upwards slowly. He was smiling. My heart seemed to stop.

"W-what?" was all I could manage. He gently pulled away and stared into my eyes. His hand brushed my bangs out of my face, and then rested on my cheek.

"I do love you." He said quietly, his eyes showing that he was not lying . Tears filled my eyes again.

"I…love you too… Lelouch." I said as quietly as he did. I blushed and closed my eyes and bent my head down. His hand, his warm hand, gently raised my chin up, so I would look at him. Instantly, I got lost in his violet orbs. His head slowly bent down towards mine, and I blushed. Our lips met, and all the worry, pain, and loneliness vanished. I was filled with bliss instead of sorrow. We have kissed before, but it wasn't compared to how this kiss was. It was filled with want, need, and passion.

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me

We pulled away for air, and he smiled at me. I smiled and gently leaned on him. He held me close, his hand stroking my hair. I relaxed and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. This felt like a dream.

"Lelouch?" I asked him softly, he looked down at me, a smile still on his face.

"Yes?" He answered. I was silent.

"I will always be here for you." I said quietly. He chuckled slightly, and kissed the top of my head.

"As I for you, C.C." He said my nickname lovingly. I blushed and smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Lelouch?" I asked again quietly. He answered with a "hm"? as he kissed my head again.

"Say my… real name…please?" I asked blushing. He smiled and whispered the name I told no one, No one but him, In my ear with a voice that held so much love in it. I smiled and his lips met mine once again. He laid on his bed, pulling me on top of him. He held me closer, and drifted off to sleep. I smiled, and let myself drift off to the land of dreams knowing that the man I loved was mine for eternity.

You belong with me

------3------3------

Luluxkei101: I do love Lelouch, but seeing how he is not truly real (DAMN!!!) he and C.C are perfect for each other.

Ramenlvoer4eva: KAWAII!!! Loserlouch is finally getting' laid!

Luluxkei101: MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER CRYSTAL!

Ramenlover4eva: Ha Sowwie!!

MiMzXD: Ledouche finally made his move, eh Keira?

Luluxkei101: Both of you. Die. Die in a pit with Orochimaru and Kallen.

LPismylife: That's low.

Luluxkei101: Go away Lex-Kun.

Ramenlover4eva: Review! And ignore my sister's bad mood!

Leluxkei101: I'M NOT IN A BAD MOOD!

RamenLover4eva: -.-;;

LPismylife: -.-;;

MiMzXD: Way to prove a point Keira.

LuluxKei101: ….Kiba dies.

MiMzXD: -cries and goes into a fettle position-

Luluxkei101: Now what?! Ahem, anyway… please review.


End file.
